


Opinions

by MarchWindsAprilShowers



Series: Quote Prompts [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Blood and Injury, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Quote Challenge, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 09:23:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16115519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarchWindsAprilShowers/pseuds/MarchWindsAprilShowers
Summary: “You’re so beautiful.”“What!?” Usopp tries to yell over another explosion. He didn’t have time to wait for an answer though, sharply looking back at the source of the destruction: the g-ddamn marines.





	Opinions

“You’re so beautiful.” 

_ “What!?”  _ Usopp tries to yell over another explosion. He didn’t have time to wait for an answer though, sharply looking back at the source of the destruction: the g-ddamn marines. 

Pulling out his slingshot, he ran towards the starboard bow of the Sunny. He ducked behind anything that could cover him from the flurry of bullets that followed. Their poor aim almost made him cringe- it was probably so bad that he might be hit on accident. Either way, it’s not something he’d risk, not after being shot once earlier. The ache in his side and the feeling of blood running down his pant leg reminded him enough. 

Another explosion. 

Jesus, they were like ants. An endless army that came in wave after wave after wave. Which made the only sensible way to knock them back at least was to pull out the big guns. First, a bomb to distract, then he’d race to a canon to destroy. A simple plan, but it works every time, and those brainless meatheads always fell for it. He harshly hisses a curse when the bullet wound didn’t like the way he turned his body to aim from behind the pillar. He didn’t look at his bomb of choice when he snatched one out of his pocket, just seeing the flash of green when he shoots it. 

Man-eating plants. His favorite. 

He heard Nami yell a ‘thank you!’ as he ran the best he could to the nearest canon which was up a ladder and closer to the bowsprit. When the marines started firing again, he dove on to his stomach, tears flowing down his cheeks from the pain as he slid close to his goal. The sniper commando crawled the rest of the way to the canon, hoping he could call his recent additions ‘improvements’.

Two sunken ships and a ‘coup de burst’ later, the battle was over. The seas were calm again and the other pirates were already celebrating. Usopp let out a relieved, breathless laugh. He used the railing above him to stand up properly, hearing his name being called to join in on the festivities. The sniper remembers walking over, everyone’s smiles dropping, and gasps. 

Then, “Catch ‘im, catch ‘im,  _ catch him!” _

His nose is filled with familiar rush of cologne, soap, and a hint of smoke. Then he’s reminded of what Sanji said earlier, the  _ “You’re so beautiful.”  _ right in the middle of battle. It didn’t make  _ any  _ sense, not because it was random, but because he’s not beautiful. Especially  _ not  _ today when the marines decided to attack when he was halfway through picking out his hair before jumping in a hot shower. He was still in his paint stained overalls and had a black streak across his forehead. He was lacking sleep, his skin was oily, nails grimey, and now, blood rolling past his hip and up his waist. He’d  _ never  _ get the stain out- at least he wasn’t wearing his bright yellow pants today.

“I’m not beautiful…” Usopp declares. “I never was. Never will be. I look like a bomb exploded too close to me today.” 

Sanji is able to make out a few words escaping mumbling, thick lips. Grey eyes only glanced downwards at the limp sniper in his arms as he hurriedly made for the infirmary. Even unconscious, he’s effortlessly pretty. Sure, he looked like a mess today, but he was pulling it off somehow. His skin had this glow, the dried paint marks told of his passions, and the chaos highlighted the stars in his dark eyes-

This was getting ridiculous, the cook will admit that.

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy! I am doing fics based off of random quotes I find. Got an interesting quote? Don't hesitate to tell me!


End file.
